


Inui's Diary

by MonaLizzie



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonaLizzie/pseuds/MonaLizzie
Summary: เพราะการอยู่ร่วมกันกับเหล่าสมาชิกชมรมเทนนิสม.ต้นจากหลากโรงเรียนคือการเปิดโอกาสในการเก็บข้อมูลที่ดีที่สุด อินูอิ ซาดาฮารุจึงตั้งใจจะใช้โอกาสนี้ในการรวบรวมข้อมูลที่นอกเหนือจากการเล่นเทนนิส แต่ทว่าปริศนาแห่งพันธะทางจิตวิญญาณทำให้เขาต้องพยายามหาทางเข้าใกล้บุคคลต้องสงสัยว่าจะเป็นผู้มีพันธะปริศนานั้น เขาจะสามารถรวบรวมข้อมูลก่อนที่เป้าหมายจะรู้ตัวหรือไม่!!!
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Introduction

<บทนิยามโดยย่อเรื่องเพศสภาพหลักและเพศสภาพรองของมนุษย์ โดย อินูอิ ซาดาฮารุ>

เพศของมนุษย์นอกจากจะแบ่งเป็นชายหญิงตามสรีรวิทยาแล้วก็ยังมีเพศสภาพรองที่เป็นตัวควบคุมฮอร์โมนและพฤติกรรมบางอย่าง   
เพศสภาพรองแบ่งออกเป็น3ประเภทคือ อัลฟ่า เบต้า และโอเมก้า ซึ่งปัจจัยหลักที่เพศสภาพรองส่งผลโดยตรงคือฮอร์โมนกลิ่น, การตอบสนองต่อกลิ่นที่เกิดขึ้นจากเพศสภาพรอง และพฤติกรรมการใช้ชีวิตคู่ 

สำหรับการใช้ชีวิตคู่นั้นตามหลักแล้วการที่คนสองคนจะถูกเรียกว่าเป็นคู่กันนั้นต้องมีการการสร้างพันธะต่อกัน ในตำราต่างๆระบุไว้ ว่าการสร้างพันธะต่อกันนั้นมี2แบบคือ  
1.การสร้างพันธะทางกาย  
2.การสร้างพันธะทางจิตวิญญาณ  
ซึ่งพันธะแต่ละแบบส่งผลต่อคู่ของตนแตกต่างกัน

การสร้างพันธะทางกาย  
\- ทำให้ผู้มีพันธะสามารถรับรู้ช่วงเวลาที่ตนและคู่ของตนจะเกิดอาการฮีทได้   
\- ควบคุมการตอบสนองต่อกลิ่นของอัลฟ่า เบต้า และโอเมก้าอื่นที่ไม่ใช่คู่ของตน การควบคุมและการตอบสนองนี้จะขึ้นอยู่กับความเข้มข้นของกลิ่นนั้นๆ   
การอยู่ใกล้ผู้ที่กำลังอยู่ในช่วงฮีทมากเกินไปอาจทำให้การควบคุมการตอบสนองด้อยลง  
ทั้งนี้การที่จะทราบว่าบุคคลใดบุคคลหนึ่งมีการสร้างพันธะแล้วหรือไม่ ไม่สามารถบอกได้ด้วยตาเปล่า จำเป็นต้องใช้วิธีทางทางการแพทย์และยังต้องได้รับความยินยอมจากผู้เข้ารับการตรวจอีกด้วย   
ดังนั้นผู้มีพันธะแล้วจึงมักใช้สัญลักษณ์อื่นเพื่อแสดงถึงการมีพันธะของตนเช่นแหวนหรือสร้อย 

สำหรับการสืบพันธุ์ ชายและหญิงสามารถสืบพันธุ์ได้ปกติตามหลักชีววิทยาโดยที่เพศสภาพรองจะไม่มีส่วนในด้านนี้ แต่สำหรับคู่รักที่เป็นเพศเดียวกันแล้ว เพศสภาพรองจะเข้ามามีบทบาทในการสืบพันธุ์   
โดยมีหลักการที่สรุปง่ายๆคือ หากเพศสภาพรองของผู้มีพันธะไม่เหมือนกันก็จะสามารถสืบพันธุ์ได้เช่นคู่ชายหญิงแต่จะสามารถสืบพันธุ์ได้ในขณะที่ฝ่ายใดฝ่ายหนึ่งมีอาการฮีทเท่านั้น   
อาการฮีทสามารถพบได้ทั้งในเบต้าและโอเมก้า เพียงแต่โอเมก้าจะมีอาการที่รุนแรงกว่าเบต้า นอกจากนี้เบต้าเองก็มีปฏิกิริยาตอบสนองต่อการฮีทของโอเมก้าได้เช่นกัน แต่หากมีเพศสภาพเดียวกันแล้วจะไม่สามารถสืบพันธุ์ได้ในทุกกรณี

ทั้งหมดที่กล่าวมาข้างต้นเป็นเพียงหลักการของผู้ที่มีพันธะทางกายเท่านั้น แต่ไม่ว่าจะบันทึกใดๆก็ไม่มีการกล่าวถึงการสร้างพันธะทางจิตวิญญาณหรือผลที่เกิดขึ้น สิ่งนี้ใกล้เคียงกับตำนานหรือนิยายปรัมปราหรือเล่าสืบต่อกันมา   
ความสั้นๆสรุปได้เพียงว่า ผู้ที่สร้างพันธะทางจิตวิญญาณจะสามารถสื่อสารความรู้สึกนึกคิดของกันและกันได้ และมีเพียงผู้ที่มีพันธะต่อกันจะรับรู้ถึงการมีอยู่ของพันธะ แต่ไม่ได้มีการพูดถึงผลในด้านอื่นแต่อย่างใด

เพื่อหาข้อสรุปเพิ่มเติมเกี่ยวกับการสร้างพันธะทางจิตวิญญาณ จึงขอเริ่มต้นสังเกตการณ์ผู้มีแนวโน้มว่าอาจมีพันธะทางจิตวิญญาณนับจากนี้

อินูอิ ซาดาฮารุ ณ ค่ายเก็บตัวนักกีฬาU-17

DD/MM/YYYY


	2. เรื่องวุ่นวายของค่ายบนยอดเขา

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> เพราะการอยู่ร่วมกันกับเหล่าสมาชิกชมรมเทนนิสม.ต้นจากหลากโรงเรียนคือการเปิดโอกาสในการเก็บข้อมูลที่ดีที่สุด อินูอิ ซาดาฮารุจึงตั้งใจจะใช้โอกาสนี้ในการรวบรวมข้อมูลที่นอกเหนือจากการเล่นเทนนิส แต่ทว่าปริศนาแห่งพันธะทางจิตวิญญาณทำให้เขาต้องพยายามหาทางเข้าใกล้บุคคลต้องสงสัยว่าจะเป็นผู้มีพันธะปริศนานั้น เขาจะสามารถรวบรวมข้อมูลก่อนที่เป้าหมายจะรู้ตัวหรือไม่!!!

ท่ามกลางบรรยากาศย่ำรุ่งบนยอดเขาอันเงียบสงบ จู่ๆกลิ่นหอมหวานเข้มข้นรุนแรงก็ส่งกลิ่นเย้ายวนไปทั่วถ้ำนอนของค่ายเก็บตัวบนยอดเขา เหล่าอัลฟ่าที่ได้กลิ่นต่างสะดุ้งตื่นแตกฮือพุ่งออกจากถุงนอนวิ่งออกไปด้านนอกเหมือนมีไฟลน  
ปกติแล้วเพศสภาพรองของแต่ละคนคนที่รู้ก็จะมีแค่คนในครอบครัวกับเหล่าเพื่อนสนิท ถึงแม้ว่าจะไม่ใช่ข้อมูลน่าอายที่ต้องปกปิดแต่มันก็ถือเป็นข้อมูลส่วนตัวที่ไม่ได้มีความจำเป็นต้องป่าวประกาศบอกใคร  
นี่คือครั้งแรกที่บรรดานักเทนนิสตัวจริงของแต่ละโรงเรียนได้มาใช้ชีวิตร่วมกัน ดังนั้นเหตุการณ์ในเช้านี้จึงทำให้แต่ละคนรับรู้ถึงเพศสภาพรองของกันและกันโดยไม่ต้องเอ่ยปากถาม  
เหล่าเบต้าที่มีปฏิกิริยากับกลิ่นนั้นแต่ไม่รุนแรงเท่าอัลฟ่าต่างถอยห่างไปยังปากถ้ำ จะเหลือก็เพียงเหล่าโอเมก้าด้วยกันที่อยู่ในถ้ำนั้นได้โดยที่กลิ่นไม่มีผลกระทบอะไร

“ชิชิโดะ เฮ้!!! ตื่น!!!! นายไม่ได้กินยาระงับฮีทนายมาหรือไง”

เจ้าของชื่อตื่นอย่างงัวเงียพร้อมสัมผัสได้ถึงความผิดปกติของร่างกาย ความร้อนวูบวาบไหลอวลในกายจนเหงื่อไหลซึม เจ้าตัวเหลียวมองรอบข้างก็พบว่าเพื่อนๆของตนออกจากถ้ำกันไปเกือบหมด  
จะเหลืออยู่ก็แค่ไม่กี่คนที่ไม่ต้องคิดอะไรมากก็รู้ว่าน่าจะเป็นโอเมก้าด้วยกัน

'ทีมผู้แพ้นี่มีแต่อัลฟ่าหรือไง'

ชิชิโดะคิดในใจ สายตาพลันพบความผิดปกติบางอย่างในถ้ำ ร่างสูงใหญ่ร่างหนึ่งกำลังค้นตามกระเป๋าของตนเพื่อหาอะไรบางอย่าง

'ซานาดะ หมอนั่น....'

จริงอยู่ว่ารูปลักษณ์ภายนอกไม่ได้บ่งบอกถึงเพศสภาพรองเสมอไป แต่ก็ไม่สามารถปฏิเสธได้ว่ามันก็เป็นสิ่งที่ส่งผลต่อรูปร่างของแต่ละคนอยู๋บ้าง  
อัลฟ่ามักมีรูปร่างสูงใหญ่กำยำโดยธรรมชาติซึ่งซานาดะก็เข้าข่ายนั้น แต่ทำไมเจ้าตัวถึงยังสามารถอยู่ในแวดล้อมที่มีโอเมก้ากำลังฮีทอยู่ใกล้ๆได้อย่างไม่สะทกสะท้าน

“เอ้า รีบกินซะ ก่อนที่พวกข้างนอกนั่นจะต้องหนีลงเขาแล้วปีนขึ้นมาใหม่”

ชิชิโดะรับยาบางอย่างมาจากซานาดะด้วยความพิศวงจนถึงขีดสุด ขนาดเข้ามายืนใกล้ขนาดนี้แต่ไม่มีปฏิกิริยาเลยซักนิด หรือหมอนี่จะเป็นโอเมก้าจริงๆ??  
ในขณะที่ชิชิโดะกำลังสงสัย เหล่าคณะอัลฟ่าด้านนอกก็บังเกิดความสงสัยเดียวกัน

“อ่าว ซานาดะไปไหน ทำไมไม่เห็น พวกเบต้าก็ออกมาแล้วหนิ”

คนที่เหลือเหลียวมองกันไปมา หลายคนที่อยู๋ตรงนั้นฟันธงไปแล้วกว่า90%ว่ายังไงรองกัปตันหน้าโหดแห่งสาธิตริคไคคืออัลฟ่าเป็นแน่แท้ เมื่อเหลียวซ้ายขวาไม่พบทั้งหมดจึงพร้อมใจหันไปมองสมาชิกริคไคที่เหลือทั้ง3ด้วยสายตาคาดหวัง แต่ทั้ง3ก็พร้อมใจกันหลบตาปิดปากเงียบไม่ตอบคำ มวลความสงสัยก้อนใหญ่ก่อขึ้นภายในจิตใจของคนที่เหลือ แถมยังตอกย้ำด้วยการที่ซานาดะที่เดินออกมาทีหลังอีก พวกเขาทุกคนรู้ว่าอัลฟ่าถ้ามีพันธะแล้วจะทนกลิ่นของโอเมก้าได้ระดับหนึ่ง เบต้าจะทนได้มากขึ้นมาอีกนิด แต่ถ้าอยู่ด้วยกันตรงนั้นโดยไม่มีผลอะไร ในใจทุกคนก็ฟันธงไปแล้วว่าเป็นโอเมก้าแน่นอน

นิโอมองไปยังเพื่อนร่วมทีมของตนที่เพิ่งเดินออกมาแล้วอดที่จะหัวเราะไม่ได้เพราะรู้ว่าเพื่อนต่างโรงเรียนหลายคนตรงนี้เข้าใจผิดไปถึงไหนต่อไหนแล้ว พวกเขารู้ดีว่าเพื่อนของตนนั้นเป็นอัลฟ่าแถมยังรู้อีกว่าซานาดะนั้นเป็นอัลฟ่าที่มีพันธะทางกายเป็นที่เรียบร้อยแล้ว ซึ่งคู่ของซานาดะก็ไม่ใช่คนอื่นคนไกลที่ไหน ซึ่งก็คือกัปตันของพวกเขายูคิมูระนั่นเอง ทุกคนต่างรู้ดีถึงความเปลี่ยนแปลงของผู้มีพันธะทางกายและสิ่งที่จะเกิดขึ้นหลังจากการสร้างพันธะ แต่สำหรับสมาชิกทีมริคไคนั้นได้เห็นสิ่งที่แปลกแหวกกฎทุกข้อของทั้งซานาดะและยูคิมูระมามากพอแล้ว ซึ่งเหตุการณ์นี้ก็ไม่ได้ทำให้พวกเขาตกใจอะไรนัก 

“ซานาดะ นี่นาย......”

สปีดสตาร์ โอชิทาริ เคนยะชี้ไปยังซานาดะด้วยปลายนิ้วสั่นเทา

“น...นาย นายเป...เป็น โอ—-“

“ไร้สาระ!!!”  
ซานาดะสวนกลับทันควัน ก่อนที่ความสนใจจะถูกเบนไปด้วยเสียงเรียกรวมพลของโค้ช

หลังจากที่สมาชิกส่วนใหญ่เดินไปรวมพลกันที่ลานซ้อมแล้ว มุคาฮิก็ประคองร่างของชิชิโดะที่อาการสงบแล้วออกมาตามมาทีหลัง ยาที่ได้จากซานาดะออกผลไวกว่ายาที่โอเมก้าใช้กินระงับฮีทเกินคาด ถึงแม้จะยังมีกลิ่นบางเบาอวลอยู่รอบกายแต่นั่นก็ไม่มากพอที่จะส่งผลกระทบต่อคนอื่นแต่อย่างใด

คนกลัวไม่เท่แห่งเฮียวเทมองหาผู้ช่วยเหลือตนหวังที่จะกล่าวขอบคุณ แต่ยังไม่ทันได้เดินไปหาก็ถูกคุโรบาเนะคว้าตัวไปสัมภาษณ์เสียก่อน เจ้าตัวทำจมูกฟุดฟิดเล็กน้อยตอนชิชิโดะเข้าไปใกล้ แต่ความอยากรู้อยากเห็นอันสูงปรี๊ดก็ชนะทุกสิ่งไม่ใช่แค่คุโรบาเนะ แม้แต่คนที่ยืนอยู่ใกล้ๆรวมถึงเรียวมะก็ยังอดไม่ได้ที่จะขอเข้าร่วมบทสนทนาในครั้งนี้

“หมอนั่นอยู่กับนายตอนที่นายฮีทตลอดจริงเหรอ”  
ไม่พูดพร่ำทำเพลงให้มากความคุโรบาเนะยิงคำถามทันที ชิชิโดะพยักหน้ารับ ทำเอาคนล้อมวงขมวดคิ้วไปอีก 

“เขาไม่มีความเปลี่ยนแปลงอะไรเลยหรือครับ”  
เป็นเรียวมะที่ถามต่อ

“ใช่ ไม่เลยซักนิด เขาเป็นคนหายามาให้ด้วยซ้ำ ตอนเอามาให้ฉันก็ยืนใกล้กันแค่นี้!!!”  
ชิชิโดะยกมือแสดงระยะห่างที่ถือว่าใกล้เข้าขั้นอันตรายร้ายแรงสำหรับอัลฟ่าและโอเมก้าที่กำลังฮีทที่ไม่มีพันธะต้องอยู่ใกล้กัน

“แม้แต่ลมหายใจยังสงบนิ่ง!!!!”  
มุคาฮิกล่าวเสริม เพราะตอนแรกเขาก็แปลกใจเช่นเดียวกับชิชิโดะ แต่ตั้งแต่ต้นจนจบ ซานาดะก็ทำให้พวกเขาเห็นว่าโอเมก้าที่่กำลังฮีทไม่มีผลต่อซานาดะแม้แต่นิดเดียว

“งั้นหมอนั่นก็เป็นโอเมก้าน่ะสิ ไม่งั้นจะทนกลิ่นโอเมก้าตอนฮีทได้ยังไง”

“แต่นายดูสิ หมอนั่นน่ะดูยังไงๆก็เข้าข่ายอัลฟ่าผู้สมบูรณ์แบบตามที่นิตยสารชอบเขียนไว้เลยนะ”  
เหล่าผู้ร่วมบทสนทนาต่างพากันออกความเหห็นอย่างเคร่งเครียดเสียยิ่งกว่าตอนซ้อม โดยมีผู้ที่ตกเป็นหัวข้อสนทนานี้มองหน่ายๆมาจากอีกฟากของลาน

“ดูท่าจะเป็นประเด็นร้อนแล้วนะ เก็นอิจิโร่”  
เสนาธิการแห่งริคไค ยานางิ เร็นจิมองไปยังกลุ่มที่ยืนคุยซุบซิบอยู่ห่างๆ มั่นใจ100%ว่าหัวข้อไม่น่าพ้นเรื่องเพศสภาพรองของคนที่ยืนอยู่ข้างๆที่ตอนนี้ทำหน้าหงุดหงิดเต็มแก่ 

“ไม่แก้ข่าวหน่อยเหรอ ปุริ”

“แต่เดี๋ยวพวกนั้นก็ถามซานาดะอยู่ดีว่าทำไมถึงอยู่กับโอเมก้าฮีทได้ มันดูขัดแย้งในสายตาพวกนั้นเกินไป”  
แจคกัลเอ่ย ทุกวันนี้พวกเขายังหาสาเหตุกันไม่ได้เลยว่าเพราะอะไร

“ก็บอกไปสิว่ามีแค่ยูคิมูระที่ทำให้นายกลายร่างได้”  
นิโอยังไม่ยอมแพ้

“แล้วฉันมีความจำเป็นอะไรที่ต้องประกาศให้พวกนั้นรับรู้!”  
ซานาดะตอบเสียงห้วน เขาไม่ต้องการให้ใครมายุ่มย่ามกับความสัมพันธ์ของเขาและไม่อยากให้ใครมาพูดชื่อของยูคิมูระให้ได้ยินในตอนนี้ เพราะตั้งแต่ออกจากค่ายมาก็หลายอาทิตย์เขาก็ไม่ได้เจอไม่ได้พูดคุยหรือได้ยินเสียงยูคิมูระแม้แต่นิดเดียว  
สำหรับอัลฟ่าที่มีคู่นั้น คู่ของตนก็เหมือนแหล่งพักใจ การอยู่ใกล้ๆกัน สัมผัสกัน หรือได้กลิ่นอายของอีกฝ่ายทำให้จิตใจของอัลฟ่านั้นสงบ และช่วยไม่ให้ฮอร์โมนดุร้ายของอัลฟ่านั้นพุ่งสูงนัก ดังนั้นซานาดะในตอนนี้จึงเหมือนระเบิดเวลากลายๆ การแยกจากคู่ของตัวเองนานๆโดยไม่ได้ยินแม้แต่เสียงทำเอาสมดุลฮอร์โมนเขาเสียไปไม่น้อยทีเดียว

เพื่อนๆของเขาต่างคิดว่ามันเป็นผลของพันธะทางกายที่เขามีกับยูคิมูระ ถึงจะแปลกใจว่าทำไมหนังสือเรียนไม่ได้พูดถึงเรื่องนี้ มีเพียงตัวเขารู้ดีว่ามันไม่ใช่แค่นั้น.......

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

หลังจากจบการซ้อมของวัน ฟอร์มการเล่นของซานาดะในวันนี้ทุกคนพร้อมใจใช้คำว่าดุร้ายบ้าคลั่งได้โดยไม่มีใครกล้าเข้าไปตอแย เรื่องที่เกิดขึ้นเมื่อเช้าทุกคนพร้อมใจกันทำเป็นลืมๆไป 

โค้ชมิฟุเนะที่คอยสังเกตอยู่จึงได้เรียกเร็นจิเข้าไปเลียบๆเคียงๆถามก่อนที่จะแอบติดต่อหาใครบางคน และคืนนั้นซานาดะก็ถูกเรียกออกไปเพียงลำพัง

“เอ้า เอาไปคุยซะสิ”  
โค้ชขี้เมาส่งโทรศัพท์มือถือที่มีเบอร์อยู่แล้วให้ซานาดะ ไม่ต้องใช้เวลาคิดมากมาย เด็กหนุ่มรับโทรศัพท์มาและกดโทรออกทันที

“ซานาดะ?”  
หลังจากที่กดโทรออกไม่นาน เสียงหวานคุ้นเคยแว่วมาตามสาย ซานาดะครางเสียงต่ำอยู่ในลำคอ ความหงุดหงิดที่สะสมมลายสิ้น  
“ยูคิมูระ”

โค้ชมิฟุเนะส่ายหัวเบาๆให้กับภาพตรงหน้าก่อนที่จะปลีกตัวออกมาให้อัลฟ่าหนุ่มได้ใช้เวลากับคนรักของตนตามลำพังโดยไม่ทันสังเกตว่ามีเงาตะคุ่มแอบมองอยู่

ก่อนหน้านี้เอจิเซ็น เรียวมะรู้ว่ามีคนเดินเข้ามาในถ้ำนอนของพวกตนและพบว่าโค้ชมิฟุเนะเรียกซานาดะออกไปเป็นการส่วนตัว ด้วยสงสัยว่าจะมีอะไรเป็นพิเศษหรือไม่จึงแอบตามไปอย่างเงียบๆจนมาพบกับฉากชวนฉงนตรงหน้าโค้ชมิฟุเนะยื่นโทรศัพท์ให้จักรพรรดิคนนั้นก่อนที่จะเฟดตัวไป และหลังจากนั้นเขาก็ได้ยินเสียงซานาดะเรียกชื่อยูคิมูระด้วยน้ำเสียงอ่อนโยนอย่างที่เขาไม่เคยได้ยินจนกระทั่งขนลุกเกรียว ภาพซานาดะที่กำลังคุยโทรศัพท์เสียงอ่อนเสียงหวานกับภาพซานาดะบนคอร์ทนั้นต่างกันราวสวรรค์กับนรก 

'ทำไมซานาดะซังถึงเปลี่ยนแปลงไปได้มากขนาดนี้นะเพราะบุตรแห่งพระเจ้าคนนั้นงั้นหรือ' 

เรียวมะได้แต่เก็บความสงสัยไว้เงียบๆ แต่เมื่อคืดถึงเหตุการณ์อันน่าสงสัยเมื่อเช้านี้แล้ว เขาก็รู็สึกว่าเรื่องสองเรื่องนี้จะต้องมีความเกี่ยวข้องกันแน่ๆ เพียงแต่ว่าตอนนี้เขาไม่รู้ว่ามันเกี่ยวข้องกันอย่างไร  
เด็กหนุ่มเฟดตัวกลับที่นอนของตนอย่างเงียบงัน และหลังจากนั้นครู่ใหญ่ซานาดะจึงกลับเข้ามาที่นอนของตน

เช้าวันต่อมา ท่าทีกะปรี้กะเปร่าของซานาดะก็ทำเอาทุกคนแปลกใจอีกรอบ ถึงแม้ว่าฟอร์มวันนี้จะยังคงดุดัน แต่มันก็แตกต่างจากเมื่อวานโดยสิ้นเชิง มีเพียงเรียวมะเท่านั้นที่รู้ถึงจุดเปลี่ยนที่เกิดขึ้นในคืนที่ผ่านมา แต่เขาก็ไม่ได้พูดอะไร สิ่งที่เขารู้มีไม่มากพอที่จะตั้งสมมติฐานอะไรได้

ทางโค้ชมิฟุเนะเอง เมื่อรู้ถึงสถานะทางกายภาพที่แตกต่างไปจากคนอื่นของซานาดะ จึงตัดสินใจรวบรัดการฝึกซ้อมให้เข้มยิ่งขึ้นเพื่อที่จะได้ส่งพวกขี้แพ้พวกนี้กลับไปยังที่ๆจากมา เพราะถ้าหากยืดเยื้อมากไปกว่านี้ เกรงว่าเพียงได้ยินเสียงกันคงไม่อาจระงับอารมณ์พลุ่งพล่านของอัลฟ่าได้  
ดังนั้นอีกสองสามวันให้หลัง เหล่าเด็กม.ต้นผู้พ่ายแพ้ก็ได้รับการทดสอบก่อนที่จะผ่านด่านกลับไปยังค่ายฝึกด้านล่างในนามของทีมสายปฏิวัติอย่างเต็มภาคภูมิ

ภารกิจแรกหลังจากที่เหล่าผู้แพ้มาถึงคือจัดการผู้ครอบครองคอร์ทลำดับ2เพื่อแย่งชิงที่ฝึกซ้อมสำหรับพวกตน ข่าวการกลับมาของพวกเขาแพร่สะพัดเหมือนไฟลามทุ่ง เหล่าม.ต้นฝั่งผู้ชนะมารวมตัวกันเพื่อชมเกม ผู้มาใหม่สามารถเอาชนะได้โดยไม่ยากเย็นและยึดคอร์ท2มาได้อย่างงดงาม คิคุมารุ เอจิวิ่งถลาลงจากที่นั่งคนดูไปกอดโออิชิคู่หูของตนทั้งน้ำตาด้วยความคิดถึง หลังจากนั้นเสียงตะโกนโวยวายถามไถ่สารทุกข์สุขดิบดังเซ็งแซ่ 

“ชิชิโดะซัง ไม่เป็นอะไรใช่ไหมครับ”

เสียงของโอโทริทำให้เหล่าผู้แพ้ชะงักงันไปชั่วครู่ ชื่อของชิชิโดะทำให้ตะกอนแห่งความสงสัยถูกกวนให้ขุ่นขึ้นมาใหม่

'ซานาดะอยู่ไหน'

พวกเขาผละความสนใจจากเพื่อนพ้องตรงหน้าก่อนที่จะสอดส่ายสายตามองหาและเห็นเป้าหมายของพวกเขาใช้การเคลื่อนไหวแบบสายฟ้าพุ่งเข้าไปรวบร่างบอบบางของบุตรแห่งพระเจ้าไว้ในอ้อมแขน ใบหน้าคมซุกเข้ากับซอกคอของคนถูกกอดในขณะที่ยูคิมูระก็เอียงคอให้อีกฝ่ายซุกหน้าลงไปได้โดยสะดวก 

เพราะความชะงักงันของผู้มาใหม่ทำให้คนที่เหลือมองตามสายตาที่คล้ายเจอภูตผีของเพื่อนๆไป ก็พบกับภาพที่ซานาดะแทบจะหลอมรวมยูคิมูระเข้าไปในร่างของตน 

เมมเบอร์ที่เหลือของริคไคได้แต่ยิ้มแห้งๆเมื่อเห็นสายตานับสิบที่พุ่งมาหาพวกเขาเหมือนอยากจะถาม และยูคิมูระก็ดูเหมือนจะรู้ตัวเช่นกัน มือเรียวลูบหลังซานาดะก่อนกระซิบบางอย่างจนสุดท้ายซานาดะก็ยอมคลายพันธนาการของตนออก นัยน์ตาคมหันกลับมามองราวกับมีไฟปะทุในดวงตาจนคนที่แอบมองอยู่ต้องหลบตากันเป็นพัลวัน

'ดูยังไงๆหมอนี่มันก็เป็นอัลฟ่าไม่ใช่หรือไง!!!!'

เหล่าผู้พ่ายแพ้คิดอย่างพร้อมเพรียง แต่นั่นก็ยิ่งทำให้ความสงสัยในเหตุการณ์วันนั้นหนักข้อเข้าไปอีก เพราะต่อให้ซานาดะเป็นอัลฟ่าที่มีพันธะแล้ว ซึ่งจากภาพเหตุการณ์เมื่อครู่ก็ดูจะมีความเป็นไปได้สูงแบบไม่ต้องพึ่งข้อมูลใดๆ หรือต่อให้เป็นเบต้า ถึงแม้จะมีพันธะแล้ว การอยู่ใกล้โอเมก้าที่กำลังฮีทนานๆก็ส่งผลต่อร่างกายของเบต้าได้เหมือนกัน

'พันธะทางจิตวิญญาณ?'

จู่ๆในใจของอินูอิก็ผุดคำนี้ขึ้นมาอย่างไม่มีปี่มีขลุ่ย คำๆนี้เดิมทีก็ใกล้เคียงกับคำว่านิยายปรัมปราที่ว่าคนสองคนสามารถสื่อสารกันได้และมีเพียงผู้ที่มีพันธะต่อกันเท่านั้นจึงจะรับรู้ ในส่วนของข้อมูลอื่นก็ไม่มีอะไรปรากฎมาก่อน แต่เนื่องจากหลักเกณฑ์ทั่วๆไปไม่สามารถอธิบายตัวซานาดะในตอนนั้นได้ เห็นทีคำว่า”พันธะทางจิตวิญญาณ”อาจจะเป็นคำตอบของเรื่องนี้ เพียงแต่ข้อมูลที่เขามียังน้อยเกินกว่าที่จะสรุปอะไรได้

เมื่อคิดเช่นนั้นแล้ว อินูอิจึงพยายานึกถึงเหตุการณ์ที่ซานรดะดูผิดแผกไปจากผู้อื่น นอกจากที่สามารถทนกลิ่นของโอเมก้าที่กำลังฮีทได้แล้ว เขาสังเกตมาตลอดว่าซานาดะมีอารมณ์แปรปรวนมากขึ้นเรื่อยๆจนกระทั่งวันที่เขาซ้อมอย่างบ้าคลั่งวันนั้นแล้วจู่ๆก็กลับดูอารมณ์ดีในเช้าวันถัดมา

'ต้องมีอะไรเกิดขึ้นในคืนนั้นแน่ๆ'

อินูอินึกในใจ เขาพยายามนึกถึงค่ำคืนนั้นและจำได้ว่า มีช่วงนึงเขาตื่นมากลางดึกและเห็นเอจิเซ็นกลับเข้ามาจากด้านนอก แบะอีกซักพักใหญ่ซานาดะจึงกลับเข้ามา

'เอจิเซ็น......หมอนั่นอาจจะรู้อะไรก็ได้'

และแล้วภารกิจการเก็บข้อมูลใหม่ก็ผุดขึ้นในใจของอินูอิอย่างเงียบๆ


End file.
